The beginning of a new dawn
by DawnWolfs
Summary: the story of the freelancers that were truly were survivors and the story that was lost with them in the fire of war
1. chapter 1: beginning of the end

chapter 1

This is the story of those project freelancer left behind, those who lost every thing for a cause that betrayed them. The best way to tell you there story is to tell you how it ended. I want to take you to 1 year after the freelancers turned on each other and project freelancer fell, this takes place in the jungles of reach with 5 surviving agents, hawaii, kentucky, california, oklahoma, and montana.

The end of a new beginning

The sky was black and the forest was silent as the rain poured down gently hitting the hull of a crashed pelican still smoking from the crash and the smell of gun fire in the air. There was the faint screams almost in a whisper of freelancers crying for help. On the group lay the bodies of 4 freelancers all dead and killed by and figure walking off in the woods. Agent hawaii struggles to get up his vision blurry from the battle. He manages to hold himself up using his rifle and see his team dead bloody on the ground. Hawaii throws off his broken helmet and falls to his knees and crawls over to one of the bodys and holds he whispering to her "Forgive me" and lets go and makes his way to the nearby crashed pelican and lays there waiting for the rain to stop. He flashes back an hour before, Him and his team just chatting on there way to a distress beacon and in an instant the ship and falling toward the ground as they all try to get strapped in and he runs to montana trying to grab her and then flashes to after the crash as he sees his team trying to protect themselves to a man who looked almost like a ghost killing without mercy and moving on to the next victim.

Hawaii jumps forward breathing heavily in fear from what he remembered and looks over at his team and grips his dog tags and breaks them off and drops them in the muds and begins to walk away leaving his team. and fades away into the smoke. he reachs a nearby abandoned town and sets up in one of the house and makes a fire as it gets dark

hawaii sits down and as he stares at the fire he flashes back to his first day with project freelancer.

It was a sunny day at the military space ports and as hawaii got out of the car his notices a girl heading to the port and follows her and think of a good line to use

"Whats an angle like you doing in a place like this" says hawaii.

she giggles and replys, "even angles get there hands dirty somethings"

"The names hawaii" he says, "Well thats the name they gave me"

"I'm montana its great to meet you" she said

"Hey we should get going the directors speech is about to happen" he said

"well then hawaii lets get moving"

The two run to the grand hall and hawaii memory got white and he returns back to the present day. and looks out at the sky

"Now you truly are an angel"

there's a faint noise of foot steps in the distance and grabs his rifle to see what it is. As he gets closer to the noise he sees it just a stay wolf and tries to give it a part of a ration. The wolf takes it and licks his hand.

"I guess now its you and me but what do I name you" hawaii asked, "I got it I'll call you brody"

the wolf barks with approval

The two head back to hawaiis camp and rest for the night

Hawaii dreams about that first day when the director gave his specch

The director with the counselor at his side begins to speak and says

"Today if the first day of the end, The end of this war with the aliens we will win this war at any cost and together we shall do amazing things and be forth a new beginning for all of man kind" He pauses of a moment and then says "We will have trouble along the way and your loyatly will be tested but I promise you that I will not turn my back on you if you follow me into battle and don't turn your back on me"

hawaii's flashback ends and say's

"If only we knew what he meant that day" and goes to sleep.

* * *

hey guys I hope you like my work so far I know this chapter isn't much I tried to keep it short since this is just a preview to the rest of the story there will be 10 more chapter coming out and my goal is to release a chapter a week chapter 2 is on it's way it will be out this coming monday hope you guys keep reading


	2. Chapter 2: What your made of

Chapter 2

The directors speech had just ended and all the freelancers headed down to the mother of invention and got settled in

hawaii walks into his room and meets agents kentucky and oklahoma

"hey your the new guys right, hawaii is it" says kentucky

"Ya it's my first day I got recruited to replace some agent who died" says hawaii, "I was told that I'm here to be you squad leader"?

oak chuckles a bit and says "ya just try not to die like the last one"

kent gives hawaii a slight punch to the arm and tells him "your bunking with me just a heads up I take the top bunk"

A freelancer in gray armor with dark purple highlights walks by and grunts as she walks by there door

"whos that?" asked hawaii

"That's maryland and believe me you don't want to get into a fight with her, shes one of the sharpest shots on this ship" says oak

"I'll take your word for it so you guys wanna go hit the training course" hawaii asked

"Sure we will meet you down there just try not to get lost" said kentucky

"I'll try not to" he said

_(later in the training room)_

_"Round one between agents hawaii and oklahoma vs agents kentucky and maryland" says philis_

"You ready oak" says hawaii, "I don't feel like losing on my first match"

"Don't worry I got your back" says oak

_"round one begins in 3...2...1...begin"_

Hawaii and oak jump up over the pillars and roll to the ground checking their sides. The move up guns at the ready and in the corner of his eye Hawaii sees Maryland just in time to unload 4 rounds at her and stopping her from taking the shot on him and oak. "behind us" oak yells out and coming from behind is Kentucky firing as he runs at them and hits oak in the head locking his armor. Hawaii rolls out from cover and hits Kentucky and turns around and sees Maryland right there gun to gun.

"Your move but, this only ends well for one of us" he says

"Lets see just how good your trigger figure is then" says Maryland

Hawaii takes a deep breath and then moves his arm to knock the guns from her and but she blocks but she misses the shot as she is aiming back up at him hawaii knocks out his legs and knocks her to the ground. As he takes the shot she rolls to the side and jumps back up and unloads her clip on him as he tries to take cover.

as he reloads she comes from the side and shoots him chest and says "good game but you got a long ways to go" and she walks off

_(in the hallway heading back to the barracks)_

"You didn't do half bad out there but in the future try to pick someone on your level ok?" says oak

"ya but I cant say I've ever seen someone go toe to toe with her and stand a chance like that" says kentucky

"well I didn't come here to play around...much" says hawaii

they all laugh a bit "well lets just get some rest hotshot cause tomorrow I heard we got a mission tomorrow" kentucky says

* * *

_Hawaii goes to sleep and the scene flashes forward to when he is alone on reach_

he gets up and sees it's day time and gets his pet begins the journey to the nearest city on reach so he get away from who ever killed his team

"I really just need to get off this rock"

they come up to a lake and Hawaii decides to take a break and clean the blood off his armor form the fight

"might as well clean up a bit what do you think brody"

he barks and runs into the water and swims around

Hawaii walks over and starts to take off his armor and clean it off and watches as the blood slowly float into the water then fades around. he notices that there is blood on his gloves that don't seem to come off

"I guess there is some blood you can never get off"

* * *

Hope you guys like this so far remember I will be posting a new chapter every monday and please please please get others to read this and follow this story it would mean the world me also send me a message if you have any ideas for the story and see you guys next week


End file.
